Childhood Promises
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: They had made a promise. And he was never one to go back on his word.


**Childhood Promises**

**A/N: I am following the Japanese ages for Yugioh so here they are.**

**Seto: 10, 13, 17**

**Kagome: 10, 13, 16**

**Mokuba: 6, 9, 12 **

**Souta: 6, 9, 12**

**Ending happened after Inuyasha brings Kagome back in the present.**

_

* * *

_

6 years ago

* * *

"Seto-kun,"

Even though the name was called no one moved, not even the boy whom the name belonged to.

His navy blue eyes stayed in complete contact with the board game on the table in front of him, his eyes never wavering, and his strategy perfectly grafted in his mind.

"Higrashi-san" the man who had before called the name eyes moved away from the brunet boy and looked down and was greeted by a younger boy with wild black hair and blue eyes similar to the boy playing chess, tugging at his pants leg.

"Ni-san doesn't like to be interrupted when he's about to win a chess game" the boy innocently announced covering up for his brothers rudeness. Hiro Higrashi blinked for a minute, allowing his blank face to turn into a smile.

He had been the social worker for theses boys for quiet a while, so he was use to the little boy justifying everything his brother did and Seto's arrogance of a twelve year old boy, even though he had two kids the same age and the were nothing like the two brothers.

"Gomen nasai Moukaba-chan, but how are you so sure Seto-kun will win," at the older mans replied Mokuba huffed and folded his arms "Ni-san will always win because Ni-san is the best!" was his own cheeky replied.

Hiro chuckled and ruffled the boys hair much to Mokuba's dismay, the man looked up just in time to hear and see Seto's "checkmate" as he slid in his chair leaving behind a stunned boy about the same age in his dust.

Seto approached his brother and social worker, victory roamed in the air around him though it did not show in his face since his opponent wasn't really a challenge at all in his standards.

"Higrashi-san" the twelve year old stated looking up to the older man, he had always been taught by his late mother to respectful of his elders.

Hiro smiled, "Well done on that chess game Seto-kun". Seto Nodded and Mokuba walked over between the two to be on the same side as his brother. "Ni-san won because, no one can beat him!" Mokuba stated proudly and Seto ruffled his hair he didn't mind but only because Seto did it.

"Well boys how about we go to my office to talk" as he lead both brothers to the room. They had been to Higrashi-San office many times in the last year that he had become their social worker, so they knew they way.

The two sat down on the couch that was pushed against the cream colored wall, Mokuba unconsciously moved closer to his brother since it was second nature.

Sitting down at his desk a gold plated name sign stood at the front of it printed in black "_Hiro Higrashi-Social Worker._" Shifting so he could face the boys, Hiro folded his hands under his chin and smiled. "How would you boys like to meet some new friends," Mokuba looked up from his lap where he had been staring.

New friends?

Why did they need new friends, ever since him and Seto had come to the orphanage his supposedly "new friends" that he was told he would make here did nothing but bully him, steal his toys and make fun of him for being scared of the dark.

But Seto always came to his rescue, and Higrashi-san would always talk to him and scold the boys who bullied him.

Well…after Seto beat them up, but that was a secret and they were too scared of him to tell.

"You guys know I have two kids" Higrashi implied, turning to a photo hung in a mahogany frame of a family of four. Higrashi's family.

Mokuba listened with interest and anxiety, while his brother's uncaring and indifferent stare said nothing about his thoughts.

"You see I have a son about your age Mokuba-Chan" he stated gesturing to the small boy "And I am sure you and Souta would get along and be good friends".

"I also have a daughter the same age as you Seto-kun," seeing that his words did not change one muscle along the twelve year old face "I know she a girl but she also plays that card game you like so much ummm fighting creatures was it?" Hiro continued, knowing saying the game's name wrong would get a rise out of Seto as it always did with his own children.

"Duel monsters" Seto snapped, chuckling Hiro waved his hand trying to avoid or calm the imitating stare the oldest brother was giving him. "Of course duel monsters, I always make that mistake my apologies"

Seeming satisfied with Higrashi-San's apology, Seto glare faded as he looked on to the social worker.

"So what do you two think" he continued, eyeing mostly Mokuba who had, shall we say problems with making new friends, opposed to his brother's of just being anti sociable.

Mokuba twiddled with his thumbs, he was nervous what if the boy Souta was mean to him, but then again he was Higrashi son so maybe just maybe he was nice like his father. Mokuba turned to his brother who was seated on his left eyeing him, if asking "Is it ok to say yes", Seto noticed his brother stare boring into his head and turned to his brother and smiled very shortly and nodded.

Mokuba brightened up considerably, "I would like it very much, Higurashi-san!"

Hiro smiled and turned to Seto, "And you're ok with this also Seto-kun."

The older brother gave no other response then a nodded.

* * *

A bright red rubber ball flew through the air, making an echoing sound as it landed on the ground.

"Over here Souta-Chan!" Mokuba waved his hands, signaling for his new _friend_ to throw the ball.

Higurashi-San, just as promised brought his two children to the orphanage to play. His son Souta was really fun, he like everything he liked! He liked to play catch, blue popsicles and tag.

Two chubby hands picked the ball. "Catch Mokuba-Chan" Souta giggled, the ball once again was thrown through the air and landed safely in Mokuba's arms.

"Got it!"

Even thought he himself was having a great time, Mokuba couldn't help but worry about Seto. Higurashi-San's daughter was here to. She was really nice, but when she had said hello to Seto his face had got all red.

And even redder when she sat down next to him on the play ground's bench. He hoped Ni-San wasn't getting sick.

"K-kagome-Chan" Seto swallowed the lump in his throat. Since Higurashi-San's daughter had arrived he felt weird and warm inside, it was hard to talk too.

"Hai Seto-Kun" the girl looked up from the duel monsters book they had been reading. Seto paused, he really like Kagome-Chan's eyes. They were a really pretty blue, and the same color of the blue eyes white dragon.

Pointing to the bottom left picture of the duel monsters book, "This is the blue eyes white dragon, its one of the most powerful monsters and one day I am gonna have it my deck." Seto exclaimed with pride.

He didn't know why but he wanted to impress Kagome and this was the best way he knew how, after all it was his dream to have a blue eyes and to become one of the best duelist ever.

Kagome smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "Seto-Kun… you really want the card don't you." Seto nodded his face still red. Kagome looped her pinky finger around Seto's, "You have to promise me thought," "Promise that one day you'll have the blue eyes white dragon."

Seto stared at Kagome's and his fingers wrapped together. "I promise, but something better, I promise that I'll have all the blue eyes white dragons one day," Seto smirked, wrapping his finger tighter around her little one.

* * *

** 4 years later**

* * *

Rain poured, flooding streets of Domino city, forcing people to take cover where ever they could. The gray clouds over head swirled together, showing no signs of clearing up.

Cars drove easily is the downfall passing others on the streets running for dry ground; a sleek black limo was one of the cars that easily passed people on sidewalks drowning like rats. The limo sported a hood ornament _**Kc**_ of the Kaiba Corporation.

Inside the vehicle sobs filled were heard mixing in with sounds of silence and rain hitting the roof of the car.

Seto held his little brother closer as he cried, the now Kaiba brothers had a reluctant destination in this depressing rain storm. A funeral, one of a very close friend.

Hiro Higurashi.

Their social worker, a man with heart of gold and trust, was being buried this day. Trust had been his downfall, as trusting a student a little to much had led to his murder by the troubled teen he was working with.

"It isn't far Ni-San!" Mokuba sobbed clutching his brother white school uniform more tightly, as he had peered out the window of their arrival to the cemetery.

Their limo driver showed his own sympathy in his face, seeing the small Kaiba cry so hard. Opening the door for both, holding the umbrella over them. A tanned hand took hold of wood hook of the umbrella; Seto gave the driver a look, immediately the driver bowed handing over the umbrella. The little masters wanted to go alone.

The earth squished underneath the shoes of the Kaibas, making the way toward the funeral procession under a white tent. Reaching the procession, the boys were greeted with a tight hug of the widow Higurashi. Mokuba instantly switched from sobbing into his brother's chest to Mrs. Higurashi's black kimono, surprisingly Mrs. Higurashi didn't cry, dried out from the night Hiro's body was found, and held both boys tighter.

Seto hugged the widow too, but then carefully scanned the room of mourning people for the person he desperately wanted to see. Mrs. Higurashi noticed this, and whispered in his ear "She's by the grave."

The oldest Kaiba looked back at her, giving him a water smile she released him for the hold. Mokuba not noticing because Souta had arrived and had joined in on his mother hug.

Seto walked carefully through the crowd of mourners, until reaching the grave outside the tent. Since him and his brother had arrived after the service, many had dispersed the area around it favoring to cry in the tent, shielded for the rain.

Grandpa Higurashi knelt feet away for the grave, fully clothed in priest uniform praying.

It took moments for Seto to recognize a water logged figure standing in front of the grave. Kagome, her black hair stuck to her Kimono completely soaked. But she did not care she only stood looking at smoke rising for the burning incense placed on the grave.

"Kagome-Chan"

Looking up she stared at the boy, she almost didn't recognize his voice it sounded so cold, the she smile she tried to give him was a failed attempted. "Hello Seto-Kun…" she mumbled wiping eyes on her sleeve.

Seto appeared next to her, he also looked at the grave, Higurashi-San was a good man, he took care of him and Mokuba so he could never thank him enough. But he couldn't cry he had to strong for Mokuba and… Kagome.

Kaiba finally notice tears running her face, her bangs had hidden them, but so many were forming now in her eyes it was hard not to see. He didn't want to see her cry, so he did the only thing that could stop them if only for a minute.

Papa, she missed him so much. She didn't want him to die, it felt good to have Seto here but she couldn't even smile, she didn't want Seto-Kun to think she did not like him-because she did a lot.

Kagome head shot up as she felt warm finger touch her hand.

Seto held up their entangled pinkies, "I still remember our promise Kagome-Chan, but I want to add something to it."

Kagome head tilted to the side, "What."

Seto stared at the girl "When I get all the blue eyes white dragons… you have to promise to kiss me."

The oldest Kaiba watched as Kagome cheeks turned crimson, thought he wasn't sure is it was from the cold or what he had just said.

"Um…I…ok," Kagome said the first words her mouth would make since her brain was still a little in shock. Seto and molded their pinkies closer together. His step father Gozaburo first lesson he ever received was to take what you wanted, so Seto had no doubt in his mind he would have the all the blue eyes in his deck "I promise Kagome I'll become the best duelist ever, for you."

* * *

**2 years later (Present time) **

* * *

"I am so excited to see Souta-Chan again!" Mokuba Kaiba exclaimed to his brother, who sat to his right in limo's back seat.

Seto Nodded, but Mokuba new his brother was just as excited to, because he would get to see Souta's big sister again. He new it was true because he had been acting so weird since last week.

After talking on the phone with Souta, he begged Seto to go let him visit and strangely he complied instantly. He remembered when asked Seto is he could go hang out with Souta at the park, Seto's eyes momentarily brightened when he said that Souta mentioned Kagome would bring them since she was back from this trip for good.

The limo stopped in front of the long stone staircase leading up to the shrine, Mokuba laughed nervously "Wow… I forgot how many stairs there were."

Mokuba looked up to see the Seto had already climbed thirty "Come on Mokuba, I have something important to do." The smaller Kaiba sighed "Coming…"

His brother just wanted to hurry up and get back to work. Or at least as far as he knew.

Seto Kaiba did have something important to do, and that something or rather someone was right up these stairs. His shoes clicking up the stone steps. As a man of his word this was something he had to take care of.

Reaching the top they were met with a raven haired boy running to them. "Mokuba-Chan!" Mokuba smiled "Souta-Chan!" and ran toward his friend. Not knowing how fast they both were going, the two weren't able to stopped and collided and fell into a laughing heap.

Seto rubbed his temples, not knowing what to make of his brother antics.

After finding the strength to stop his giggles Mokuba pointed to his brother "Ni-San came to." Seto Nodded to the boy and Souta waved nervously. Mokuba brother scared him a little; he was just so big.

Seto was to preoccupied to notice, head whipped around in every direction. Was she here, her brother must have told her of their visit. Didn't she want to see him as much as he wanted to see her?

Hearing a door slide open Seto turned ready to face Kagome. Instead he was met with the hunched Grandpa Higurashi.

Moving the Newspaper away for his face he noticed the Kaiba brothers. "Oh what do we have here, the brothers all grown up" He walked up to Seto "Especially you boy. Grown like a weed," Raising a wrinkled hand poking Seto in the chest "Don't you eat anything boy! My God."

Seto coughed "It's nice to see you again Higrashi-Sama," "Is Kagome-Chan around."

The old priest sighed shaking his head, "You boys these days, can't control your hormones for one minute, can you." Cupping a hand around his mouth he called out in the direction of the storage house.

"Kagome, we have company!"

The sound of rustling inside the store house was heard, a figure emerged. "What was that gram-?" Blue eyes crashed together in that moment. So did memories.

Seto felt like he couldn't breathe, her black tinted hair just as he remembered, her new teenaged figure and voice matured from that of their childhood.

Kagome really need to a break, ever since she came back from the past, gramps and mom had turned into such a slave driver. Trying to keep her busy so she wouldn't be depressed, but she wasn't, her life there was over, she lived in the present and forever would.

After finishing dusting the storage room, she would have to take Souta and his little friend to the park. _"Kagome we have company!"_ thought she didn't hear exactly what gramps had just yelled because the storeroom muffled it.

"What was that gram-?" No way…

Dropping the package in her hand, she was sure she was dreaming, it. Seto… the boy that centered around her childhood crushes and dreams was standing there, after three years, nothing but a few feet between them, but then again he wasn't the little boy who used to grab her pinky and makes promises to her. She doubted he even remembered.

But he did, Seto feet moved on their own accorded, until he was just inches away for the girl. Reaching into his pocket, his took out three laminated cards.

"Our promise Kagome, I kept it." His voice not its usually intimidating tone. Kagome stared at the three blue eyes white card.

"Yeah I guess you did" lowering her head to cover the forming red, she remembered the next part of their promise very clearly, but they were children when they made up the last part. The promised kiss was just a memory.

Kagome's eyes widen at his next words "But it's not done yet, there is still one blue eyes that has yet to become mine."

Confusion filled Kagome's head, as far as she knew-thought she didn't play duel monsters as much as she use to, there were only three blues eyes.

Seto smirked at the confused look she gave him, "This blue eyes is very rare and it's my favorite" stepping closer to the girl. "And I believe… it promised me a kiss",

Maybe he didn't forget, Kagome brushed brown bangs out of his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes she loved "Yeah I think it did."

Bending his taller figure over hers, the gap that separated them closed, and was locked by lips.

"Ni-San!"

"Eww gross!"

"Let's just hope the boy doesn't kiss the card too."

* * *

**Three months THREE FRICKEN MONTHS, you may think this was just a small story but it wasn't! This took weeks for me to come up with do to an unwanted writers block. This was my first time using Japanese suffixes I do it in honor of Japan.**

**But today on this Sunday of Sundays I FINISHED IT! Yaaaaay, in between help my parent clean out the Kitchen because were getting it remodeled and my keyboard breaking yes it broke so then I had to hook up my sister I stole from her room, she gonna kill me. But I did it all for you guys so REVIEW all I ask.**

**P.S: Please pray for Japan don't just forget guys, even if you can donate money just pray please. REVIEW!**

**P.S.S: It was sunday when I wrote this but fanfiction decide to be a bitch and not let me upload it.**


End file.
